Amour sucré
by alicetego
Summary: couple : un couple des Hey! Say! JUMP! yaoi


Cela faisait 3jours, 3 jours que son âme sœur et lui s'était avoué leur amour. Depuis, un long silence entre ses deux-là fut installé : aucun mail, ni appels, ni nouvelles, rien. Il avait enfin osé envoyer un message à son petit ami qui lui avait répondu aussitôt, rapportant son lot de questions.

Et donc aujourd'hui, il était là à l'attendre. Il avait les mains moites, ne sachant pas comment réagir lorsqu'il le reverrait, il ne savait pas quels mots, quelles questions poser. Durant ces trois jours de long silence, de nombreuses questions s'étaient amusées à torturer son esprit. Il pensait, il pensait, il pensait tellement qu'il en oubliait les personnes circulant autour de lui ainsi que la fine pluie qui avait commencé à naître. Il ferma les yeux et revit ces douloureux évènements qui lui étaient arrivés menaçant chaque jour de revenir hanter son esprit et de le refaire tomber dans les ténèbres. Mais désormais, au milieu de cet enfer y régnait une lumière éblouissante, cette lumière était apparu en même temps qu'il fit sa connaissance.

C'est alors qu'il se remémora cette magnifique journée, il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur, ce qui fut rare comparé aux autres matins d'avant cette rencontre où il se levait, seul, telle une marionnette vidée de son âme. Il n'avait cependant pas pris son petit déjeuné, le changement s'était enclenché mais son estomac ne s'habitué toujours pas à manger au moins deux repas par jour. Il monta, enfila son uniforme, passa par la case salle de bain, pris son sac, mis ses chaussures et sorti en vitesse. Cette envie d'aller au lycée était récente aussi, et son nouvel ami en était la raison. Il courait en direction de sa destination tout en pensant à sa journée avec cet ami qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami voir plus, mais ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'était ce plus, il ne se posait pas plus de question. Cet ami était un élève transféré depuis peu et qui avec cherché le contact avec lui le voyant toujours dans son coin et toujours renfermé sur lui-même, ce nouvel élève respirait la joie de vivre, c'était le bonheur vivant à l'état pur. Ce fut le seul à briser ses innombrables barrières de silence malgré les vaines tentatives de ses camarades de classes et de ses professeurs. Depuis lors, il avait commencé à s'ouvrir à cet ami puis petit à petit à s'intéresser aux cours, seul son refus de s'ouvrir aux autres persistait.

Ce jour-là, son ami lui avait demandé de venir manger sur le toit car cet endroit était silencieux, calme et où ils pourraient se parler normalement sans que ce fameux problème de parler en face des autres ne refasse son apparition. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, du beau temps aussi car son ami faisait la comparaison entre le ciel et l'esprit de cette personne s'ouvrant au monde enfin, c'était comme une renaissance. A ces mots, notre cher nouveau-né éclata de rire. Puis, son ami, s'étant mêlé à ce rire, s'assis à ces coté. Ils regardèrent alors le ciel bleu et commencèrent à essayer de deviner les nombreuses formes que dessinaient les nuages. Peu de temps après, son ami pencha la tête vers l'épaule de ce nouveau-né qui était plus que confortable. Notre protagoniste ressentit alors ce sentiment qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il regarda son ami, plus précisément son visage : il vit alors l'innocence même mêlé au bienêtre et à la joie de vivre lorsque son ami tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui. Son cœur loupa quelques battements et il ne sut quoi dire, c'est alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur cet ange avant qu'il se retourne pour admirer encore une fois le ciel tout en restant bien collé à l'épaule de ce nouveau-né encore fragile. Celui-ci voulut alors des explications sur ce qui lui arrivé, ce plus qu'il ressentait désormais de plus en plus souvent dès qu'il posait son regard sur celui-ci. Mais la sonnette retentit et il oublia sa pensé.

En classe, il eut du mal à suivre car ce qui lui était arrivé le midi même était revenu titiller ses pensées. L'heur de cour passa à une incroyable vitesse, et arriva le moment où les filles sortaient car les garçons se changeaient dans la classe afin de mettre leur uniforme de sport, notre personnage avait oublié ses affaires ce qui fait qu'il alla demander un uniforme de prêt à son professeur. Au moment où il retournait en classe, il croisa des filles de sa classe qui, elles, avaient cour de cuisine. Aaa, il les enviait, et oui, cela faisait peu de temps qu'il s'était trouvé une passion : la cuisine. L'interpellation d'une des filles le coupa dans ces pensées sur comment réaliser une parfaite crème fouetter. Elles lui demandèrent son numéro mais il ne les écouta pas et leur lança un simple regard noir en guise de réponse.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa classe, il ne restait plus qu'une personne, il fermi donc la porte et se retourna. Il resta sans voix et ne put faire le moindre geste lorsqu'il aperçut que son ami était torse nu. Cette personne à moitié nu leva les yeux et se cacha directement le haut de son corps avec son t-shirt, le rouge aux joues. Notre personnage s'excusa donc en s'inclinant vivement, il répétait et répétait qu'il était désolé jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main bienfaisante sur son dos et dont la détentrice de cette main le rassurait que ce n'était pas très grave. Mais lorsque cette personne passa à côté de lui pour ouvrir la porte et aller au gymnase, il lui prit son poignet le faisant s'arrêter. Sans s'avoir pourquoi, il ressentait déjà le manque de la présence de cette main sur lui, et se mit à l'arrêter dans son élan en laissant parler son envie. Ils se regardèrent un instant, notre personnage le regard vide et plongé dans ces pensées et celui de son ami plein de questions. Puis il relâcha la main de son ami et s'excusa. Il obtenue un magnifique sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Le début du cours de sport se passa assez bien était donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux très sportifs, ils s'étaient mis à deux et commencèrent à faire des envieux dû à leur compétences. Ils gagnèrent la course 100 mètres et se tapèrent dans la main comme à leur habitude mais cela ne signifiait plus du tout la même chose pour notre personnage, il ressentit encore une fois ce manque dû au contact. Le reste du cours, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de cette pensée.

A la fin du cours, tous se mirent à se diriger vers les douches. Nos deux personnes furent les dernières à sortir de la douche munis d'une simple serviette à leur intimité. A cette vue, notre protagoniste se sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il se mit donc à le contempler de haut en bas et de bas en haut, dans sa tête de nombreuses pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit mais il préféra les chasser. Son ami ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqué alla se chercher une serviette pour ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il revint, notre personnage était déjà totalement habillé et lorsqu'il le revu, il recommença à le regarder instinctivement. Son regard s'arrêta sur une goutte d'eau qui descendit le long de son dos, elle dessinait magnifiquement ses lignes, ses formes, il trouva cette vision assez excitante ce qui l'étonna, puis lorsque la goutte atteignit le bas de son dos pour ensuite disparaître en dessous de la serviette, il se sentit alors rougir mais ce retourna immédiatement de façon à ce que son ami ne l'aperçoive pas. Il tourna légèrement sa tête de façon à apercevoir ce que son ami faisait et la…. Il le vit en boxer en train de reboutonner sa chemise. En une seconde qu'il faut pour le dire, il attrapa les mains de son ami et les plaqua contre le mur. Leurs regards étaient alors très proche ce qui fait qu'ils pouvaient sentir chacun leur souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis ce midi tu es tout bizarre, dit son ami en penchant légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Tu avais remarqué ? Dit-il tout étonné.

-Eh bien oui, tu crois que tu t'adresses à qui ? dit avec un petit rire

-Oui et bien c'est surtout pour ça que j'aimerais te parler, dévoila-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Racontes-moi donc ton problème, souris son ami tout en voulant baisser sa main pour aller lui frotter les cheveux.

-Mais arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu comprends rien ou quoi ?! On dirait que tu joues avec moi et que tu le fais exprès ! cria-t-il en raffermissant son action sur les mains de son ami tout en les levants toujours plus hauts. Cela fait quelque temps que quelque chose cloche chez moi ! Je te regarde tout le temps ! Je me mets à vouloir que tu me touches, avoir un contact avec toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang !

-hihi si ce n'est que ça ce n'est pas si grave, répondit son ami tout en souriant toujours de manière innocente.

-Mais si c'est quelque chose !

-Bon si tu veux je t'explique, bon je vais devoir faire simple pour toi, alors voilà, tu ….il n'eut pas le temps de finir que notre personnage avait déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. Mais il se recula très vite, surpris de ce qu'il avait fait, il faisait à présent des yeux tout rond ne réalisant toujours pas son acte. Dit tu peux me lâcher les mains s'il te plaît ça me fais quand même un peu mal tu sais hihi

-A oui désolé … je… désolé… enfin pour ça et pour ce que tu sais… enfin voilà... il voulut partir mais ce fut son ami qui le retint cette fois ci.

-Nan attends. Je … je veux bien essayer de sortir avec toi….

-heeeeeee ?

-Bah euh oui enfin… il déposa un chaste baiser aux bords des lèvres de notre personnage et s'enfuit en direction d'une cabine de douche pour enfiler ses vêtements et cacher sa gêne. Notre jeune personnage, se mit à sourire tout en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il sortit alors et se mit en direction de sa maison.

Les gouttes de pluie se mirent à redoubler, et l'orage commençait à gronder ce qui arracha notre personnage à son doux souvenir. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de parapluie, il était tellement paniqué à l'idée de voir son nouveau petit ami qu'il en avait oublié le reste.

-YAMADAAAAAAAaaaaa !Cria une voix de loin. Yamada releva la tête, ces mèches se collèrent sur son visage, et de nombreuses gouttes perlèrent. Lorsqu'il chercha qui l'appelait, il vit une petite crevette courir vers lui toujours en l'appelant, lorsqu'il la vit de prêt, c'était son petit ami. Il était désormais au-dessus de Yamada et penchait légèrement son parapluie pour que celui-ci recouvre son bien-aimé.

-Chinen … réussit-il à prononcer, le froid et la pluie l'ayant complétement figé.


End file.
